De l'air pour vivre
by Lets-go-paradise
Summary: Belle avait l'impression de manquer d'air depuis quelques temps. Et si Rumple était l'oxygène qu'il lui fallait ? Mini OS sur Rumbelle.


**Bonjour ! Alors voici un mini OS qui traînait dans un coin de ma tête et que je devais écrire x) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Ah si ! L'idée !**

* * *

**De l'air pour vivre**

Sa tête se tourna vers une étagère où les livres de contes les plus vieux de la ville étaient disposés, certains étant malmenés à cause de leur ancienneté.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les couvertures, caressant les titres comme s'ils étaient précieux. Il pianota sur les titres de plusieurs livres, notamment celui de Peter Pan, de Cendrillon et de Blanche-Neige. Finalement, sa main s'arrêta sur un livre dont il cachait le titre exprès, le tirant vers lui pour l'ouvrir à une page bien précise qu'il semblait connaître particulièrement bien.

Le tenant entre ses mains, le titre se dévoila enfin ; « La Belle et la Bête ».

Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, signe qu'il commençait à lire, ses yeux se levèrent vers Belle, la fixant tout en parlant. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'il connaissait tellement bien cette histoire, que la lire ne servait à rien... Il la récitait, mais non comme un devoir, comme s'il le ressentait.

-_ "Un soir, la Bête lui demanda si elle allait rester pour toujours avec lui. Mais elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup revoir son père. Dans sa bonté, la Bête lui dit qu'elle pourrait le voir pendant huit jours et que quand elle voudrait rentrer, elle n'aurait qu'à déposer sa bague sur sa table de nuit. Mais si elle restait plus, la Bête en mourrait de chagrin."_

Il esquissa un maigre sourire en coin, tenant le livre d'une main alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne de l'autre. Il semblait nerveux, si bien que ses mains tremblaient doucement.

- _"Cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme cela... Oui, tu es partie. Oui, j'ai péri de chagrin... Mais tu n'es pas revenue le soir même et je ne me suis pas transformé en prince charmant. Tu es revenue quand même, 28 ans plus tard, alors que j'avais complètement perdu espoir et mon deuil envers ton supposé décès n'était pas encore fait. Je ne me suis toujours pas transformé en prince, car je suis resté la même bête... Un monstre."_

Tournant quelques pages avec son pouce, il tomba sur un verset du début, s'humectant les lèvres en lisant, ses yeux déviant de la page sur Belle... Comme s'il s'inquiétait de la voir partir.

- _"En repartant, il vit un bosquet de roses et en coupa une. Instantanément, une bête horrible apparut devant lui et lui dit qu'il était bien vilain de lui voler ses roses alors qu'il l'avait accueillit dans son château. La bête lui demanda de mourir pour payer sa faute. Mais l'homme le supplia de ne pas le tuer car il avait trois filles. Le monstre accepta de lui laisser la vie sauve s'il lui apportait une de ses filles et qu'elle meurt à sa place. Si aucune ne voulait prendre sa place, il devrait revenir dans les huit jours pour mourir. L'homme accepta et la bête lui dit de partir avec un coffre qu'il pourrait remplir de ce qu'il voudrait."_

Ses yeux bruns ressemblaient à du chocolat où des filets dorés plongeaient avec grâce... D'où son nom de famille « Gold ». Mais ces deux prunelles chocolatées semblaient s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme.

- _"Non, je n'ai pas demandé à ton père une de ces filles en échange de sa vie libre. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait qu'une fille que je voulais, toi et en suite, parce qu'il me devait un bien. Toutes fois, lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, ton père en a subit les conséquences. Je me suis vengé, car j'étais sûr qu'il t'avait rejeté... Je l'ai blessé, il s'en est sortit à cause du Sort Noir de Regina. Avant que tu sortes de l'hôpital psychiatrique, je l'ai battu... Presque à mort. "Pourquoi ?" me demanderas-tu... Simplement parce qu'il m'avait volé ma tasse... La tienne. La seule chose que j'avais de toi. Je lui ai hurlé à la figure que si tu n'étais plus là, c'était de sa faute à lui. Non la mienne comme il le disait si bien... C'était sa faute si tu étais prétendue morte. Maintenant... Tu as sûrement dû te demander pourquoi je n'étais pas venu te sauver lorsque tu étais enfermée. Tu as dû être en colère... Mais toi, tu avais la rage à exprimer. Moi... Je n'avais qu'une malheureuse tombe où ton nom était gravé et le remord de t'avoir laissé partir."_

Son regard se perdit dans les pages du livre alors que le seul fait de remuer tout ces souvenirs faisait battre son coeur à un rythme qu'il peinait à soutenir.

Il se mordit les lèvres et ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau les pages. Il était trop nerveux pour que ce soit normal... Surtout devant Belle.

- _"Et enfin, tu es ici en train de m'écouter déblatérer toutes sortes de choses qui tu le sais, sont extrêmement difficiles à... Te dire. Mais... Tu en vaux bien la peine Belle... Parce que finalement, tu es sur le point de me donner une famille. Je me réveille avec toi chaque matin et j'en suis bien heureux car... Plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir, j'en mourrais."_

Fermant le livre lentement, il le rangea, inspirant profondément une dernière fois.

- _"Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous avons du chemin à faire... Encore avant d'être parfaitement heureux ensemble. Je m'excuse en avance, je poserai bien un genoux au sol comme dans la coutume, mais il faudrait sûrement que tu m'aides pour me relever... Alors..."_

Enfouissant sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il en sortit une petite boîte noire en velours, la tendant à Belle d'une manière tout à fait nerveuse.

La petite boîte s'ouvrit, laissant deviner une bague en or sertie d'un petit diamant taillé en forme de rose tout à fait discret.

- _"Evana French, mais je préfère Belle, pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon épouse ? Et si oui, veuillez le spécifier rapidement car je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque."_

Bien évidemment, il plaisantait, même si son coeur semblait se décrocher de ses artères.

Rumplestiltskin avait peur comme jamais. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se l'expliquer, après tout, il était le Dark One… Il était puissant, il possédait le pouvoir et une réputation à glacer le sang. Pourtant, il était stupéfiant de remarquer combien il semblait si désarmé devant la jeune femme qui n'était ni imposante, ni très caractérielle. Mais c'était Belle et pour lui, elle était bien plus imposante que n'importe qu'elle femme dans ce bas monde.

La main tendue, la réaction de la brune se fit attendre durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais quand enfin elle bougea, c'était simplement pour venir saisir la main de son amant. Ses doigts fins refermèrent la petite boîte noire alors qu'elle posait sa main dessus, son regard se figeant dans celui de l'homme qui se prétendait monstre pour le narguer de ces yeux bleus qui semblaient soulagés.

A vrai dire, elle avait espéré cette demande comme on avait besoin d'air pour vivre et enfin, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait respirer amplement.

Alors, un sourire étira les lèvres roses de Belle et lorsqu'un son en sortit, ce fut un « oui ».

* * *

**Un petit aviiiiiiis ? S'il vous plaît ?**


End file.
